blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Puppylove1257/Dragon Riders/Transcript
Transcript (Blaze and AJ are driving through a forest.) Blaze: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! AJ: (laughing) Blaze: All right! (He speeds off of a rock ramp.) Both: (laugh) Whoo-hoo-hoo!/Yeah-heh-heh-heh! (They land and AJ dismounts; a roar is heard nearby.) AJ: Whoa! What was that? Blaze: I don't know, AJ. But it sounds like it was coming from over there! (There is a stone arch nearby.) Blaze: Come on, let's check it out. (They enter; dragons are flying above them.) AJ: Wow! Blaze: Gaskets! This place is full of dragons! (A blue dragon flies directly over them and uses its breath to freeze a target.) AJ: Whoa! That dragon used its breathe to freeze that target! It must be an ice dragon! (Several green and pink dragons use their breathe to make stars.) Blaze: Whoa! And those must be star dragons! (A red dragon with flames down her back spot them from below and lands.) Dragon: (grunts softly) AJ: I think she's saying hi to us! (The dragon licks Blaze.) Blaze: (laughs) Nice to meet you, too! (A green Monster Machine, Alina, comes over to them.) Alina: Flare! There you are, you silly dragon! (to Blaze and AJ) Sorry. She just looooooves making friends. I'm ALina, by the way. Blaze: I'm Blaze, and this is AJ. AJ: Are all of these dragons yours? ALina: Not all of them. One of them is mine, and the rest of them are waiting to be matched with their dragon riders: someone who will train them and take the dragons out on adventures. Blaze: Wow! AJ: That's awesome! Alina: Speaking of dragons, I think its time you guys met my dragon. Watch this! (whistles) (A purple dragon rises from the clouds, roars and flies down and lands next to Alina.) Blaze: Gaskets! That's the biggest dragon I've ever seen! AJ: She's way bigger than Flare! Flare: (roars) Alina: Guys, this is my ice dragon, Baridi! Baridi: (roars) Blaze and AJ: Hey!/Hi, Baridi! (Baridi growls and whispers something to Alina.) Alina: That is a fantastic idea! Blaze, AJ, how would you guys like to be dragon riders like me? AJ: Us? Dragon riders? Blaze: That'd be awesome! Alina: All right! Wait right here. Flare, Baridi, come with me. (The dragons follow her, and all the dragons gather around her.) Alina: All right, dragons, we have some new dragon riders joining us today, and I need you to combine your powers to give them some new outfits. (The dragons agree and use their breathe all at once; their breathe swirls around Blaze and AJ, lifting them up into the air and giving them new outfits like Alinas.) AJ: Whoa! Blaze: Hubcaps! We look like real dragon riders now! Alina: Ya sure do! Now, since Flare has taken a good liking to you, she'll be your dragon. Oh, one more thing to remember: since the dragons' magic has taken affect on you, you'll be able to understand them. Flare: (now speaking) It's true. AJ: Wow! Blaze: Good to finally hear your voice, Flare! Flare: It's good to hear it, too! Now, hop on, guys! (AJ reboards Blaze and he hops on Flare's back; Alina hops on Baridi and they all take off.) Baridi: Okay, you guys. The most important thing about being a dragon rider is to hold onto your dragon tight. And then, hang on for the ride! (She and Flare do multiple loops and tricks in the air.) Blaze, AJ, Alina and Dragons: (cheering) (Below, Crusher and Pickle arrive at the stone arch.) Pickle: (looks up at the sky and gasps) Crusher, look! Dragons! (The dragons fly in the air above them; Flare and Baridi fly around with them.) Pickle: And look! There's Blaze and AJ! And it looks like they're riding the dragons! Blaze: Whoo-hoo! AJ: (giggles) Flare: Yeah! Crusher: Pfft! Big deal. I bet I could ride a dragon... I'd just need to find the right dragon; the biggest one there is! (He and Pickle enter; a pink dragon is eating nearby.) Crusher: Ooh-hoo-hoo! That one's perfect! Come on, Pickle! Pickle: Uh... don't you think we should ask the dragon if we can ride her? Crusher: Ask, shmask! Less talking and more riding! (He and Pickle get on.) Dragon: (roars) Crusher: Okay, dragon, fly me that a way! (The dragon roars and takes off at lightning speed.) Crusher and Pickle: (screaming) (The pink dragon flies past Baridi and Flare, causing them to stop.) Baridi: What was that? Blaze: Gaskets! Crusher and Pickle are on that dragon! AJ: And they're flying away! Flare: Uh-oh! We better find out where that dragon's taking them! Baridi: Dragons have some of the best eyesight. (to the viewer:) Help me look. (View changes to a volcano far away.) Baridi: Where's the dragon that has Crusher and Pickle on her back? (The dragon appears; viewer responds.) Baridi: There! Near the volcano! Crusher and Pickle: (screams) (The dragon kicks them off, and Crusher and Pickle land on a ledge at the top of the volcano.) Blaze: Gaskets! Crusher and Pickle are on the top of that volcano, and it's too high for them to climb down! Baridi: Uh... that's not just any volcano. That's... (gulps) Mt. Dragon's Breath! Flare: Mt. Dragon's Breath, the enormous super-volcano?! But... t-t-that thing hasn't erupted in forever! And when it did the last time, it caused everything in the valley to be burnt! AJ: Yikes! Alina: We better hurry and rescue Crusher and Pickle before it erupts! Category:Blog posts